A Duel For The Ages Alternate Ending
by Smittywerbenmenjensin
Summary: Welp, I really don't think I did too well with this.  Give me your thoughts and if you enjoyed it! Thanks :


**A Duel For The Ages Part 2**

Flying through the air, black streaks leaving a trail as she soared, ripping through the atmosphere. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most powerful magic users in general for her time. Letting her signature cackle fly through the air she made her to the scene of McGonagall and a few other teachers dueling the ever persistent Death Eaters that laid siege upon the castle.

No one noticed Bellatrix until it was too late for one unfortunate teacher. As the maniacle woman screeched she took aim at Pomona Sprout.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she howled, as her body appeared out of the black cloud that was she, aiming her wand. Joy exploding all throughout her body as the spell hit the woman straight in her chest. Professor Sprout crumpling down McGonagall's fury was almost palpable as Bellatrix made her landing.

Quickly taking care of Lucius Malfoy, sending him flying backward with a righteous flourish of her wand she turned to the crazy woman who stood there grinning through her rotten teeth.

"Bellatrix Lestrange... your end is here," she stated with an unwavering tone while flicking her wand at Bella.

Deflecting McGonagall's attack, Bellatrix bit her lip in rage. "You dare attack me? YOU OLD BAT I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

"Who are you calling an old bat?" she sternly asked, ready to take on her old student.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" she yelled out as she quickly called down 4 suits of armor to aid her.

"You bitch! Need help from your friends huh?" Bellatrix nastily spat as she readied herself for the attack that was coming.

McGonagall was ready to end this soul gone wrong. Pointing her wand at the woman she held her hand ready at her side. Transfiguring the shards of rock that laid around her into glass and she readied them, floating in front of her. Using a spell to change the shards into razor sharp glass, she was ready to attack. In an instant she jabbed her wand towards Bellatrix, the razor sharp glass soared through the air. Quickly disappearing from one place to another she managed to narrowly escape what seemed to be a horrible death.

Gritting her gross teeth she shuffled closer to McGonagall; sending out a barrage of spells alike McGonagall easily deflected each one, although Bellatrix's speed was a little more of an advantage.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled out, but before she could even initiate the spell, the teacher moved the bodies of armor in front of her, two of them being destroyed; one of them from actual impact, the other from the shockwave and decimation of the first.

Sending out waves of fire as she had done before in a previous duel, she sent streaks of the burning substance through the air as Bellatrix struggled to save herself. She was getting awfully tired from all of the running and energy she has put out.

Nonverbally casting the blasting spell Reducto she blasted the ground below Bellatrix, sending her flying through the air to the rough stone that was a few feet away. Fury bubbling inside of her Bellatrix pointed her wand at McGonagall, staggering to her feet. Throwing the knife that was at her belt at her she sent out a barrage of curses.

Managing to dodge the knife and deflect most of the curses, one managed to hit her in the chest. Flying back to the stone wall she quickly recovered and sent out a whip that wrapped itself around Bellatrix's waist and sent her flying into the the arms of the two stone guardians that were left. Tightening their grip around her, restricting all movement but she still tried to escape anyways. Spitting and screaming, Bellatrix let out a number of swears as her wand fell from her hands.

"GLACIUS!" McGonagall yelled out, turning Bellatrix's entire body into ice. She was frozen, completely frozen, a horrible and ugly look plastered across her face. A look of disgust crossed McGonagall's face as she raised her wand. The two stone suits of armor released her, breaking their grip on her as McGonagall also turned the ice figure into a lightweight figure. Blasting the figurine in the air she then sent it soaring to the ground. Smashing into a million pieces she put her wand away.

"Bitch," she smugly stated, having exposed of an extremely powerful Death Eater.


End file.
